JAMAICAN PARADISE part 1
by Ariel Pax
Summary: This story is about a girl named Ariel and all of her friends. Before you assume that this is the little mermaid Ariel, it's not. This is my own character with all new friends that I made up myself. Even though this is my first time writing, I hope you all enjoy it and please comment. Thanks :D


_**Jamaican Paradise **__**part 1**_

_**Chapter 1: The Proposal**_

The story begins with a guy named Keon Lewis and a girl named Ariel Pax. They are both twenty years old. They have been friends ever since they were one, and now they've been dating for four years. They live in a shack on Mango Cay, along with their friends—Trey and Erica, Mikal and Samantha, and Isaiah and Veronica. Each couple lives in their own shack on Mango Cay.

One day, Keon decides to take Ariel out to her favorite restaurant—Jade Garden—to celebrate their four-year anniversary of being a couple. As Keon gets ready to take Ariel to her "surprise" dinner, Trey calls him on his cell phone. Keon had just put on his blue polo shirt, tucking it into his blue jeans, and Ariel was putting on a tight blue dress with the end just above her knees when Trey called. When he called, he was just making small talk, but his true purpose was to be very, very nosy. After five minutes of the conversation, Keon realized his TRUE purpose for calling and hung up. The reason why he found out so quickly was because Trey's stupid self gave himself away.

When Trey tells Erica what the conversation was about, she has an idea: she wants to spy on them so she can see what they're doing on their date. So, after Erica saw Keon and get into a limo and drive off, Trey and Erica got into their car and followed them.

When Trey and Erica arrived at the restaurant, they parked their car at a good distance away from Ariel and Keon's car, and then they saw Keon open the door for Ariel and watched them go into the restaurant. After ten minutes went by, they went inside and sat in a booth next to Keon and Ariel's booth. Keon and Ariel were so into their own conversation that they weren't aware of their surroundings.

As Trey and Erica put menus in front of their faces, they listened to everything Keon and Ariel were saying. Then Trey surprisingly notices Samantha and Monterrious walk through the door.

"Trey!" Monty said.

"Shh!" Trey said quickly.

"Calm down bro!" Monty whispered.

"What's the big deal?" Samantha whispered.

"Just sit down," Erica demanded.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a bundle," said Sam as she and Monty sat down.

"What are you two doing here?" Trey asked.

"Erica called us and told us to meet you all here," Samantha said.

*Trey looks at her with a weird look*

"I'm sorry Willie, but I thought it would be interesting to have them here," Erica said.

She calls him that because it's easy for her to remember, and because that's his real name. Then everyone else started calling him that except Ariel. She's the only one that calls him Trey.

"Alright," Trey said, then paints his finger at Monterrious, "and don't you say nothin'!"

"What did I do?" Monty asked sorta confused.

"Nothin'! I'm just tellin' you to shut up!" Trey said.

"You shut up!"

"You!"

"Shut the f*** up Willie!"

"You shut the f*** up!"

"How about you shut the fuck up!"

*Trey sticks his middle finger halfway up*

"I don't know what that means," Monty said sarcastically.

~It is interesting having them together~ Samantha thought.

"Fuck you!"

"I'm not gay! I don't roll like that son!"

"FUCK OFF!"  
"Shut up Willie! They might here you!"

"Yeah Willie!" Sam added.

*Trey puts his head down*

The booth was a semi-circle, so the couples could sit next to each other. The girls sat next to each other, and so did the guys. All of them had menus in front of their faces, listening to Keon and Ariel's conversation. As they were watching them, Monty starts saying weird and random outbursts. Erica could sense an argument about to come, but Trey turns his head, stuck his middle finger up, and put his head back down.

After that, they were watching Keon making plenty of mistakes. He was constantly dropping his silverware and napkin on the floor. Every time he bent over to pick them up, he would hit his head really hard from under the table. This happened four times. Then, when he dropped his knife three times, it landed in between his legs with the handle sticking up out of his seat, and the sharp blade was deep in the chair, standing straight up, close in between his legs.

"Why is this happening to me?" Keon said embarrassed.

"It's okay," Ariel said with a giggle.

Ariel took a picture of the knife in the seat, and then jerked it out of the seat. Their friends were in the other booth having a good time laughing at Keon mess up.

"This is too funny!" Monty said.

*Trey and Erica tried to respond but they couldn't stop laughing*

"You know," Samantha said "sometimes it seems like Keon acts like he's perfect at everything he does."

"Yeah." Erica agreed. "It's kinda funny to see him act like an ACTUAL human being for once."

After Keon hits his hand from under the table, he drops his knife again, as it almost hits his foot this time. Ariel giggled and took another picture. Then she got the second knife off the floor and asked the waiter for some more silverware.

"I have to go to the restroom," Ariel said getting up.

"Alright," Keon said nervously.

Monty had his phone out, recording everything that happened. He was just about to put it on pause, but then, something else bad occurred….

As Keon stretched out his arms, he hit a waiter in the face as the waiter walked by, and Keon knocked the tray out of his hand. When the tray fell, a bowl of hot soup landed on a woman's dress in her lap. The woman had a very furious look on her face as she walked towards him.

"I'm so sorry ma'am," Keon apologized. "Would you like me to…?"

*SLAP!*

She hit him so hard that he fell to the floor. After five minutes passed by, Keon slowly got up rubbing his face, and he sees that he drops something. It was a little blue case, and Erica saw him picking it up and sat back in his seat.

"I'm enjoying every minute of this," Monty said

"Me too," Trey said while laughing.

"Me three," Samantha agreed.

"Guys…" Erica said. "Did you just see what I saw?"

"Yeah. Some lady just slapped the crap out of Keon," Monty said.

"No…well yeah…but that's not what I meant."

"What are you two talking about?" Trey asked.

"I saw Keon pick up a blue case from the floor after he got slapped," Erica explained.

*Trey laughs, then Erica hits him while having a smirk on her face* "That's not funny."

"Yes it is!" Monty said.

"Anyway…! Did you guys notice that?" Erica said.

"Nope!" Monty responded.

"I figured that…"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"I thought you said somethin'."

"Nope."

"Wait a minute," Trey said. "I think we would've noticed if he had a big case in his hand."

"It wasn't a big one you idiot," Erica said, "It was small, like _ring-size_ small."

"Wait! You don't think he's gonna…"

"He might…" Monty said.

*Erica and Samantha gasped*

"What is going on?!" Trey said clueless.

"You are the slowest person I have ever met!" Monty said.

"Why are you sittin' there lookin' crazy?" Erica.

"Because I don't know what you people are talking about! Nobody's telling me anything!" Trey said in a girly voice.

"Willie!" Samantha called, and then sighed, "Just sit back and look at what's going on."

"But I wanna know what's going on," Trey said confused.

"I promise you, you'll find out," she said calmly, "but right now, just sit back and relax."

"Okay," he said disappointed.

A few minutes later, Samantha's cell phone vibrates. Its Ariel calling. She didn't want to answer, but she went ahead and answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Ariel."

"How are you?" Ariel asked.

"I'm good!" Sam answered.

"You sure? Because I hear noise."

"That's just Monty and Willie arguing, as usual." Sam said as she signals them to pretend to argue. "So what's up?"

"I'm getting kinda worried about Keon."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay. So we're at Jade Garden to celebrate our four-year anniversary as a couple."

"Cool."

"I know! And ever since we got here, he's been acting really strange. Can you believe he kept dropping his silverware? Then, when he tried to pick them up, he would bump his head on the table!"

"No…I can't imagine that."

"O yea and his knife kept landing in between his legs."

"Wow."

"I know," Ariel sighed, "What am I gonna do?"

"Ariel…" Sam said forcefully.

"Yes…" Ariel said, guessing in her head what Sam was about to say next.

"I don't think you need to worry about Keon. I'm sure he's fine."

(That was the total opposite of what she was thinking) "But what if he isn't?" Ariel shouted.

"He is! He'll be fine okay."

*Ariel took a deep breath* "Okay."

"Alright. Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah. Thanks Sam."

"No problem. That's what sisters are for."

"I'll see you later."

"Okay, see ya." Sam said then took a deep breath while hanging up the phone.

"So…how was the conversation?" Trey said sarcastically

Sam slapped the crap out of him, and Monty and Erica laughed. Then Ariel came out of the restroom to return to her seat. When she sat down, she had a worried look on her face.

"Are you feeling okay Keon?"

"Y-yeah…I'm fine," he answered "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanna make sure you're alright," she said nervously.

"Actually…there's something on my mind since we got here…"

~Uh-oh…~ Ariel thought.

"Ariel," Keon said as he grabbed her hand "now that I think about it, I'm not fine. I'm not okay…and I'll tell you why."

*Ariel gulps hoping the news isn't bad*

"I'm not okay…because we're not married," he said as he pulled out the case from his pocket and opened it.

After hearing that, Trey, Erica, Monterrious, and Samantha were in shock, and Monty almost dropped his phone as he was recording. Samantha was the only one that wasn't as shocked as the others.

"I told you so," Sam whispered in a smart voice.

"O my gosh! Keon…" Ariel said as she started to cry.

"Ariel, I wanna be with you for the rest of my life. So will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

"O Keon! Yes, I will marry you!"

~Yes! Thank you God!~ Keon thought.

He took the ring out of the case and puts it on Ariel's finger, and they kissed passionately. Monty recorded a few seconds of them kissing then stopped recording all together. After that, Monty, Trey, Erica, and Sam came from their hiding place and congratulated the happy couple for their engagement.

"Hey you guys!" Ariel said in shock. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What do YOU think we're doing here?" Monty asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know…that's why I'm asking," Ariel said.

"Yeah, what are you guys doing here?" Keon asked curiously.

"Well, y'know…we're just here having dinner like everyone else is in here." Erica hesitated.

"Okay…" Ariel said suspiciously. "Where were you guys sitting?"

"Over there," Samantha pointed.

"Uh…why is it in a corner?" Ariel asked.

"That's what I was thinking too," Keon added.

"Because…" Trey said "we saw you two when we came in…and…we wanted to give you some privacy."

"Exactly," Erica said.

"But let me ask you this: Of all the restaurants on this island, why did you pick this one? And I'm mostly talking to you Trey because you knew where Ariel and I were going tonight," Keon protested.

*Trey began to sweat like crazy* "No I didn't."

"Yes you did!" Keon argued

"Hey," Monty interrupted, "let's keep our voices down cuz people are starting to look."

*People looked at them for a minute then went back to eating their meal. Then Sam decides to change the subject*

"So Ariel, why don't you show us the ring?"

*When Ariel was still a little curious of how their friends got there, she held out her hand then quickly pulled it back* "How did you know I had a ring?"

Samantha and Erica looked at each other for a minute, and then back at Ariel. The guys got Keon to move to another booth so they could talk. The girls didn't notice because Sam and Erica were trying to find a way to confess. When they finally got their words together, Ariel starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked

*Ariel stops laughing and adjusts the candle that was set on the table when she and Keon came in* "O Sam, I knew you guys were in here. I just didn't know where…until you guys told me."

"What?" Sam said in shock.

"I thought you and Monty were just hanging out like you usually do, until I saw you two sit by Trey and Erica," she said with a giggle. "The funny part was all four of you guys lined up in the booth with menus in front of your faces."

"I guess we can't get anything past you Ariel," Erica said.

"Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not gonna notice everything that goes on," Ariel said, "but this right here was a good one. This really made my day."

"I thought Keon made your day when he proposed," Sam said.

"O yea! *she hits herself on the head* How could I forget?!"

"I don't think you did. You were just too busy laughing at us acting like complete idiots."

"Well, what really gave it away was that I heard Trey arguing at somebody, but I don't know who."

"That was Monty."

"It figures…"

"Can you show us the ring now?" Erica begged.

"Sure," Ariel said, then held out her hand

The actual ring was gold and the diamond inside was 24 karats, which was amazingly shaped like a rose.

"Ooooo!" Erica and Samantha said in unison.

"That's so pretty!" Samantha said.

"O my gosh! Where did you get that from?"

"Keon," Ariel responded with a smart voice, then giggled.

"No smart-ass! What STORE did you get that from?"

"I have to ask Keon…and I have a strange feeling that this wasn't sold in a store."

*Erica and Samantha looked at each other once more, shrugged their shoulders with a smile, and then talked about what happened earlier like they promised*

While the girls were talking, the guys were having a good conversation as well.

"Congrats bro!" said Trey.

"We knew you two would get married one day," said Monty.

"Well, we've known each other for nineteen years. I always thought that we were gonna stay friends forever. Then next thing I knew, we started dating…" Keon said while in a daze for a second.

"Which lasted for four years," Trey added.

"Yep. And now we're getting married," said Keon. "How long have you and Erica been together?"

"Two years," Trey sighed. "Two good, long years. What about you Monty? How long have you been with Samantha? Huh?"

"Um…we're not dating. We're just friends. We've been friends for three years. Keon introduced me to her ever since I moved down here."

"Yea…and…" Keon said.

"And she's a good friend," Monty said.

"No. You're supposed to say you like her and you wanna be with her forever."

"What…wait a minute! Shut up Willie!" Monty shouted while Trey laughed.

"I'm an expert in relationships."

"The hell you are!"

"Shut up Monterrious!"

"Hold on!" Keon interrupted "Okay. We all get that Trey claims to be an expert with relationships. So let's just drop it."

"At least I keep up with anything new that goes on between the six of us…if no one else."

"Alright Willie," Monty said ready for him to shut up.

So, you're like the 'Sherlock Holmes' of relationships, huh?" Keon asked.

"I wouldn't say that," Trey answered.

"He's right," Monty added. "That would be Sam."

*The guys start laughing*

"Yeah, and Erica's 'Watson'!"

Trey was trying not to laugh after that joke, but he couldn't help it. All the guys were laughing their heads off. While they were talking about relationships…among other things…,the girls had other concerns in mind.

"So, how should we decorate the wedding? Do you want a lot of flowers, or not too many?" Sam asked excitedly.

"First of all, where do you want the wedding to be, and what's the theme? The Bahamas? Italy? China? Japan?" Erica asked.

"Who do you want to invite to the wedding?" Samantha asked.

"How do you wanna decorate the invitations?" Erica asked

"Who should cater the wedding?" Sam asked.

The girls kept going back and forth asking questions right after each other towards Ariel.

"Whoa! Whoa! Time out!" Ariel interrupted.

*Erica and Samantha immediately stopped talking*

"Okay. Let's take one question at a time."

"Alright," Erica said.

"Sure," Samantha said, then yawned, "but let's continue this conversation tomorrow cuz it's getting late."

"Sam's right," Ariel said. "Usually Keon and I would be in bed by this time. We've gotta get some sleep."

"Yeah. Let's go home." Erica said.

*Ariel yawns and Keon looks at her*

"Looks like someone's sleepy," he said.

"I think it's time for us to go home," Trey said.

"Same here," Monty said.

Everyone left the restaurant and went home. Then the girls decided to come together to meet at Samantha's house while the guys decided to meet at Keon's house.


End file.
